


Horse

by kaige68



Series: Jealous [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horse

**Author's Note:**

> **I LOVE EVERYONE IN THIS BAR!!!!**
> 
> Disclaimer: I made this up, own nothing, make no money.
> 
> Thank you all so much for egging me on! The comments have been incredible and motivating. It means more than I can convey.

Kono walked into Danny’s office, smile on her face, paper in her hand. “Here, you should call.”

“What is this?” Danny took the scrap, all it had was a first name and a number.

“A friend of mine. Nobody looking for anything huge, couple of dinners out and some conversation. Easy little rebound thing with no pressure.” She took a seat across the desk from him.

“I appreciate you thinking of me, I’m sure your friend is wonderful-“

“Just call, I’m only trying to get you back on the horse.”

“No more horses Kono.” Smiling, he handed the paper back.


End file.
